Still Not Over You
by Rubianca
Summary: [RobRae] Six years since she'd left the Titans... Why did she? Was their love truly gone? He needed to know. True love never dies...


**Rubianca:** First off, a big thank you to those who've reviewed the first chapter of "The Ultimate Sacrifice" thus far… It makes me feel very happy… (smiles) Anyway, this one-shot has absolutely nothing to do with that story. The idea for this popped into my head while I was listening to _P.S. (I'm Still Not Over You)_ by Rihanna.

I really wish I could make this a songfic but that would be going against Guidelines and things… So just go search for the lyrics and listen to the song, it's something not to be missed. (grins)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, Robin, Raven and anything in Teen Titans that is mentioned in this one-shot. All that is copyright to Glen Murakami and Cartoon Network.

* * *

Six years… It had been six years since she'd left the Titans. Raven, the dark demoness of the team, found herself staring out over the bay on top of the enormous tower that she once called her home.

After she left, she tried her best to lay low and blend in, so no one would try and target her new contacts and acquaintances; and to avoid onslaughts by crazed fanboys, but that was another story. No, she didn't have true "friends", let alone a steady boyfriend. _No one can ever replace… Him_, she thought as a chilly breeze blew, causing her to wrap her arms tighter around herself. She left her real friends six years ago.

Jump City's newspapers (and practically **all** the tabloids) began writing articles about her, speculating why she'd left the Teen Titans. There were a thousand different rumors, one in particular regarding her and the team's fearless leader, Robin. _That's actually the closest they got…_

Raven's mind flashed back to the day she left the tower. To Cyborg's sympathetic hug, Beast Boy's last attempts at getting her to stay and listen to his jokes, Starfire's apologetic tears and her bone-crushing hug and to Robin's… Unusual silence.

**(Flashback)**

"But friend Raven! Please! Do not leave us!" Starfire was practically screaming, tugging at the large purple suitcase sitting in the main hall of Titan's tower.

Raven sighed and engulfed the alien girl and her luggage with her dark aura, pulling them gently apart. "Starfire, I cannot stay. Things are just getting…" she closed her eyes and put on a pained expression underneath her hood, "Harder and harder each day…"

"But Rae, whatever it is, I'm sure the Titans can handle it! Remember how we kicked our dad's butt?" Beast Boy said, grinning widely even though his eyes were in their "puppy dog" mode.

Cyborg came up behind Raven and gently pulled her hood off, "Rae, you're like a sister to me. Can't you at least tell us what's going on? If you can't tell your friends, whom can you tell? Right, Rob?" he said, looking over at Robin who was leaning against the wall.

But Robin didn't say a word; he just kept his glance to the floor. Raven looked at him and approached, her heart beating wildly. "Robin… I hope you'll continue the Teen Titans without me… Then again, I know you will either way," she said. But then, she leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "I'm sorry it has to end this way… I'm just so confused and these visions I've been having aren't settling my mind. Robin, I really loved you. I'm sorry…"

Then she turned to face the other Titans, picking up her bags and smiling at Cyborg who carried the large purple suitcase. She then lifted them all up above her. "Goodbye… Friends…" she said, giving them another smile. The doors opened and the light was nearly blinding. She walked out, letting a single tear fall.

She reached the edge of the bay, trying hard not to turn back. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her, spun her around and the next thing she knew, Robin's lips came crashing down onto hers. All her "never show expression" instincts flew out the window as the tears began to flow freely and her arms wrapped themselves around Robin's warm form, not wanting to let go.

But then, a brief flash of her visions came back to her, snapping her back to reality. She pulled away, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily. Robin opened his eyes and tried to touch her cheek, wanting to hold her again. Raven just stepped back, mouthing "I'm sorry…" at him before she transformed into her soul self, a giant raven, and took flight.

**(End Flashback)**

So why exactly did she leave? This question had been keeping every single member of the team, especially Robin, up at night. The Tower was just not the same without Raven… No one had touched her room, or so they thought.

In truth, the Boy Wonder often went there to think. Especially at night, when he found himself working on a tough case he couldn't solve, he would enter her room and collapse on the bed. As he would curl up on it, remembering his beloved and how his heart yearned for her, his mind would become clear. Then, like a bolt from the blue, the answer would come to him. It was as if Raven was still there, to guide him with her intelligence though he didn't notice it.

Now, he'd matured and took on the name Nightwing and a new costume. The other Titans were maturing as well but they all still kept some of their youthful quirks. Beast Boy had been pestering the others to call him Beast _Man_, Cyborg's machine parts changed and became more advanced and Starfire was pursuing a relationship with the archer, Speedy.

But one thing still remained; Nightwing still loved Raven with every fibre of his being. There had been many times where he thought he would see her face out of the corner of his eye, but once he turned, there was nothing. Every Christmas, she'd send letters to the tower but with no return address. He suspected she hand-delivered them but even with cameras placed on the front door, he still couldn't catch a glimpse of his dark princess.

One thing puzzled him about his letters from Raven… Her letters to Beast Boy were full of her advising him to behave himself and things like that. To Cyborg, she'd written about a car she'd been having problems with. _Probably belongs to her new… Boyfriend_, he thought and grit his teeth.

Her letters to Starfire talked about things on Earth that she'd experienced lately, at least that's what Starfire told him. She never let him see the full letters. But Raven's letters to him… They were strictly business, things regarding the Titans and crime-fighting in Jump City. They were normally half a page long, much shorter than the other's.

And one more thing… At the end of each of her letters, there was either a small pen-stroke, like she wanted to write more. Or sometimes, it was a blotch of purple ink, covering the writing underneath. Despite testing that patch multiple times, he still couldn't figure out what else Raven wanted to say. In her most recent one to him, the are below the letter had been torn out.

He couldn't believe that their relationship had fallen apart… Because of visions Raven had been having. Back then; he didn't know how to handle the situation. He wished he'd been more mature…

**(Flashback)**

"Robin… I've been having these strange visions lately…" Raven said, putting down her book next to her teacup and looking directly at Robin.

"Hm?" he said, looking over the newspaper he was reading. He sipped his coffee as Raven continued to talk.

"Why are we together?"

Suddenly, he spat all the coffee out, creating a hole in the newspaper. He put it down and looked at her, "W… What?" he choked out.

"Robin, since you were affected by the chemicals Slade used on you, since our mind meld, I've been having visions of you. But lately… These have been getting more unsettling…"

Robin remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"Do you really love me? Because I've been receiving these visions of you… And Starfire… Is she really who you desire?" she asked, hurt showing in her large amethyst eyes.

The Boy Wonder found himself at a loss for words; he didn't know what to say. Of course, he loved Raven! But he had no idea how to explain that to her in a situation like this; a situation that required him to tread carefully lest he loose her completely.

But she sensed his emotions of doubt and confusion. She furrowed her brow, picking up her book and standing up. Lately, she felt like their relationship had been heading for the rocks. His kisses weren't as heated and passionate as they used to be.

It was when she received her first vision of Robin and Starfire that she **really** began to question their relationship. She saw them together in her mind, kissing in the common room, their nighttime rendezvous in each other's rooms… She wondered, _Is all this real? Or is the dark part of me trying to get angry with Starfire? Or am I just crazy?_

"Raven… I think I… But I know… If we just--" Robin began to say until he was cut off by Raven waving her hand.

She slowly peeled off his mask, revealing the gorgeous emerald eyes she could spend hours looking into. But this time, she saw… Uncertainty… Doubt… And a little fear…

She pulled up her hood and walked towards the common room door. "Raven!" Robin shouted, grabbing her hand. But she pulled away. He tried to wrap his arms around her, but she turned into her soul self and teleported away.

**(End flashback)**

Since Raven left, Nightwing looked to his crime-fighting work for escape. He was always so wrapped up in solving cases and trapping villains that he never had time for women. Except for three fangirls who'd jumped him during his last case, screaming and squealing.

_Ugh… The media would have a field day if that ever leaked out_, he thought, rubbing his head. He needed some fresh air so he made his way up to the roof of the tower…

Raven spun around when she heard the rooftop door being opened. She looked around for something to hide behind. If anything, she was afraid they'd began to resent her for leaving them. She ducked behind some metal barrels next to the helipad.

Nightwing flinched. He sensed someone's presence, someone… Familiar? He felt as if he'd felt the same presence before. But who could it be? He spotted movement behind the metal barrels, and then he blended into the shadows, creeping around the barrel.

He saw a dark cloak and his heart began to beat wildly. _Could it be her?_ He thought, before a dark aura engulfed him. Then, he heard her voice… The same voice that haunted him in his dreams and the one he'd been longing to hear for so long…

"Who are you?" Raven asked, looking at Nightwing. She couldn't recognize him because of the chilly winds biting at her skin and face and because of the light snow that had begun to fall.

"… Raven… It's me… Robin…" Nightwing said, blinking twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Suddenly, the wind blew off her hood and his heart leapt in this chest. Raven's short purple hair was now down to her waist, shining in the moonlight. Her eyes were as beautiful as he remembered. Everything about her still captivated him.

Raven's eyes widened as she took in the sight… A man with a dark blue costume, long black hair and a mask… The Robin she knew dressed in brighter colours. Then again, she hadn't had any contact with Robin for the past six years.

"Robin?" she asked, lowering Nightwing to the ground.

"I go by the name Nightwing now… But Raven, it feels so good to hear you say my name again…" he said, smiling.

A tear fell from her eyes, she had been far away from him for so long that she didn't know how to act. She wanted to open her mouth and tell him everything that had been bothering her. But she didn't get a chance to.

For the first time in six years, Nightwing kissed her. Her eyes closed as she remembered the warmth of his lips as they came into contact with hers. All barriers that were once between them had been broken. They both felt the moment was nothing but perfect…

Then, he broke the kiss to speak. "Raven, I don't know what would trigger your visions. But I promise, you're the only one I ever loved and ever will. You said you were nothing but darkness… But you brought light to my life… And when I was consumed by my obsession, you broke through that and brought me back to reality. Raven… You were an awesome teammate… But you were also my one and true love…" he said, pulling off his mask so she could see his eyes again.

Raven's breath caught in her throat as she took in the vivid colour of his eyes… And more importantly, the emotions running in them. She could sense his feelings of hurt, want and the strongest emotion she could feel coming from him… Love.

"Robin… I… Nightwing, I'm sorry for leaving the Titans. I've been trying to live a new life… Trying to forget but I just couldn't do it. I sent the team letters and I've thought about returning so many times… But then, I remember the look in your eyes that day I asked you if you were in love with Starfire…" she said quietly.

Nightwing stood straight, grabbed Raven's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Raven, tell me what you see in my eyes now. I've always loved you… I've loved you all along. These past six years have been hell without you. Every time I dream about you, it always stays with me through the whole day. Please tell me you'll stay this time…"

The wind picked up and Raven shivered, feeling the cold again. Nightwing wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair. "Please… I really truly love you…" he said, nudging her gently in the direction of the rooftop door.

Suddenly, she transformed into her soul self and carried the both of them into the common room. She smiled and put Nightwing's mask back on him. Kissing him softly but full of passion, she whispered, "I promise… I'll never leave you…"

* * *

The next morning, after an amazing night together, Nightwing sat up and faced Raven. "Rae… I just have one question…"

"Yes?" she said, snuggling deeper into Nightwing's bedsheets.

"All those letters you wrote to us… To me actually… There was always some part at the end that seemed to be cut off. What did it say?"

Raven smiled and reached onto the floor where her clothes lay, pulling out a scrap of paper. She handed it to Nightwing, kissed him and disappeared under the blanket.

He read the scrap, smiling. _P.S. I'm still not over you. If we ever meet again, there is so much I want to tell you… I really do love you_, it said. "Raven…" he said before diving into the covers after her.

* * *

**Rubianca:** (giggles) Well, I know it's not all that good… It was a spur-of-the-moment type thing and listening to two songs made it click in my mind. The first was "P.S. (I'm Still Not Over You)" by Rihanna and the second… Well, there are some hints in the story about it, mainly in the dialogue. If you're able to guess which song it was, I'll write a one-shot for you… (grin)

Hint:

- This song was sung by a Canadian band.

- It's not very recent either.

Have fun! (giggles)


End file.
